eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Responsibilities of a Berserker's Rage
Steps Pre-requisites: ## 40,000 faction with the The City of Jinisk in Kunzar Jungle. ## Command of the Ratongan language. ## Starter: Apprentice Neemari in the Bay of Anuk in The Sinking Sands ## Speak to a Kerra Ghost named Apprentice Neemari, at -1026, -230, -1209, in a cave accessible through an underwater tunnel in the The Bay of Anuk in The Sinking Sands. ## Listen to his story to gain access to Dire Hollow: Or'Kales' Solitude.| Main Progression # Go to Dire Hollow in Nektulos Forest. Easiest way to Dire Hollow is to take the griffon from the docks and jump off at the end of the beach path. Head north to a tunnel entrance through the hills at }. Continue through to the end of the tunnel. Exit the end of the tunnel, head north then west to Dire Hollow entrance. #Zone into a special instance of Dire Hollow called "Or'Kales Solitude". This is a solo zone in, you may only enter alone at this point. # Find and speak to NPC Vettius Or'Kales. # After talking to Vettius, he will attack you. He is a Lvl 80^ Solo. # After the Fight, you need to talk to Apprentice Morwynn. # After talking to her you will need to fight lvl 73^ Solo Shadowed Men (8 of them). # Once all dead talk to Apprentice Morwynn again for update, she will ask you to do the same thing, only outside the zone. # The first tear is in Pillars of Flame, , the island where Siyamak spawns. There is a portal up top with lvl 79 solo mobs that give the update. If you die during the fights, the portal will despawn for ~5 mins. The portal repopped sometime later though. Some of the mobs, especially the Thoughtbleeders, have LOADS of HP. Like 65,000 HP. So be prepared for long fights. You will need to kill eight of these. They can be soloed but bring some DPS for shorter fights. # The second tear is in Kunzar Jungle, approx (near The Fate of Norrath starter). The mobs are 81 and 82 ^^^ Heroic nightblood and lamia. Bring friends. # Return to the apprentice in the Or'Kales Solitude (Dire Hollow) in Nektulos Forest. She tells you to find 3 items: A firewater crystal, a greenmist orb, and "a weapon from another plane". They have to be found in that order. # Find the Murk Alchemist, "Vasiliy," in the Edgewater drains below freeport in order to receive the subquest " ." NOTE: You must be able to speak Ratongan for this part. Also, you need to walk away backwards while looking at him when he tells you to go away. At that point you will need to pay him 2 gold to get info and the subquest. # The subquest requires you to find: 1.a Flame Emerald (City of Jinisk Faction Merchant)2.and . The gills drop from any mob in Chardok that is over level 80. # These items must be returned to Vasily, then you can buy the Crystal from him for 1 gold and 96 silver. # You must then return to the quest giver in Nektulos. She will tell you that the green orb comes from a Mystic "somewhere in Faydwer" # The mystic you need is in Butcherblock Mountains in by the name of . #* After dialogue he will give you a mug of lager, it will be in your bag. You must drink it, then talk to him again. # The orb is a drop (No trade item and group loot!!!) in Sebilis from Sathirian dignitaries near and in the audience room or in the secret room in the laboratory from the Apprentice or the named , this is a hidden place you need to open by clicking an item at . Also drops off a Sathirian Lich on the lower level in the jail area. Plenty of them around. (You can invis all the way to the jail if you jump off the platform heading to the exit and swim down the drain. The two drains take you to the jail underwater.) # Next is to find the sword forged on another plane.... ## Go to Barren Sky, Isle of Desolation, and harvest "an ancient statue of The Queen of Air" at Must use the Cleft Entrance waypoint at to gain access into the area the statue is in. ## Go to JW and hail Izzal Din ## Next step is to "hunt beasts of legend that plagued Norrathians long before the rending". ##* Go to Jarsath Wastes to Skyfire and kill Eldrig the Young . After killing him get his entrails off the body loot and put it into the skeleton next to his spawnpoint. If the bones are not there you need to wait for them to re-pop. 15 up to 40 minutes, can't miss them. (After bones repop you will need still wait for named) Then Eldrig the Old will spawn lvl 84 ^^^ (Abilities : AoE Stun, Knockback and Mez). Kill him to get the axe. # Return to Morwynn in Nektulos (Your group members MUST be lvl 80 to enter Or'Kales Solitude). # Talking to him starts a ring event. #*A portal opens and mobs come through (82^^^ about every 20 seconds). #*The mobs must not kill Morwynn. Defend her (him?) for appr. 5 minutes. The fight requires lots of DPS and/or a mezzer. # Claim your epic from Morwynn. Rewards